Her Drawing
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: Vanellope should not be racing her cart around Game Central Station manically, but how else is she supposed to give Ralph her special drawing in time for the day's qualifying race? Ralph and Vanellope friendship. SPOILERS FOR MOVIE.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wreck-It Ralph. Or any characters mentioned in this fic. I SAW IT YESTERDAY AND IT WAS THE MOST PERFECTEST THING. GO. GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW. OR SOMETHING. Vanellope is my favorite character because it's impossible not to love her. **

"Hmm, looking good so far," Vanellope said to herself. She bit her lip, one of her teeth peeking through, as she lay on her big, presidential bed. She was her castle, and was earnestly drawing. She picked out another crayon (which was made out of water and powdery, citrusy sugar dust) and added one final detail to her drawing.

"There, now it's perfect!" she said. She grabbed it and hurried off of the huge bed and scampered off to the throne room.

She passed the two donut guards, Wynchel and Duncan, saying, waving a hand at them, "What's happening?" before she nearly ran into Sour Bill.

"Careful, Your Presidentness," Sour Bill said, his monotonous voice, not sounding too concerned about the nine-year-old.

"Ain't got time for careful. How much longer until today's qualifying race?" Vanellope said as she hurried to her throne. Her cart was attached to the throne, and she threw herself in carefully but quickly, and shifted excitedly to find a good position.

"Not for another twenty minutes, Your Presidentness," Sour Bill said. He looked vaguely aware that she was up to something as she turned her wheel experimentally and said, "Yeah, that's enough time."

"Where are you going?" Sour Bill asked.

Vanelope smirked to herself as she turned on her cart. It revved and she pulled out of her throne, calling to the sandwich cookie foot soldiers, "Open the doors!"

"Your Presidentness!" Sour Bill called after her as she sped through the quickly opened doors.

"_Fix-It Felix, Jr!_" Vanellope yelled behind her before she yelled, "Whoo hoo!" and sped through the roads of _Sugar Rush_. Her cart sped through the sugary roads, the cookie paths, through the candy lined roads and past the chocolate truffle mountains.

_Sugar Rush _hadn't itself changed after Ralph had come over. It was still its bubbly, sugary self. After the Diet Cola Mountain exploded, Felix had fixed everything, and so they continued with their game as usual, though now Vanellope won nearly race she entered. Her cart was better than any of the other carts, and if it ever happened to break, she'd called Felix and he'd fix-it.

Now she waved as she passed Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead and Rancis Flutterbutter, who were all shining up their carts for the race. They all waved nervously back, still wary of the fact that she had nearly sentenced them to their non-sugar-coated deaths.

Vanellope giggled to herself as she sped up the rainbow colored candy leather road to the entrance to Game Central Station. She was easily able to pass through the entrance, now, no longer being a glitch. She passed the train that was supposed to take you through the cords to Game Central Station. Yeah, losers took trains. She had a cart, and she laughed as she sped through the illuminated darkness. She wasn't too concerned about oncoming coaches as she started to go around and around the cord.

She whooped once again as she came flying through the entrance. Her cart came to a stop, and she giggled as she took a breath.

"Excuse me," she heard, and she turned to see a blueish security guard show up, looking bored with his job.

Vanellope sighed and slumped against her seat, saying, "Oh, not again!"

"Your name?" the security guard asked.

Vanellope turned in her seat and said, "President Vanellope van Schweetz, as I told you _yesterday_."

"Where are you going?"

"_Fix-It Felix Jr__,_" Vanellope said, "I go there all the time, you should know that!"

"Is that a cart you're bringing out of _Sugar Rush_?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, what if?"

"We have rules like that - HEY!" for Vanellope had easily been able to get the car ready and she sped off through the station, saying, "See ya!" Both hands on the wheel, she excitedly turned and twisted through the multitudes of video game characters, nearly running over Sonic and nearly knocking Link into someone from Spiderman. She passed the train that went into _Fix-It Felix, Jr _and went across the rails.

Coming through the tunnel, she put on the brakes just in time before she hit the end. Looking around, her eyes passed over the Nicelanders' apartments and the video game trees before the dump came up and the little street full of houses came into view.

Her cart eased off of the rails and she slowly (decidedly slow) went through the grass toward the dump. Passing piles of still unused bricks, she came upon a large, one-story shed. It was a bit lopsided, for Ralph had managed to make it himself (Felix helped when Ralph let him), and had smoke coming out of a chimney.

Vanellope stopped her cart and raced to the door, one hand clutching her drawing, and knocked on the door, saying in a gruff voice, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" she heard Ralph say.

"Boo," Vanellope said.

"Boo who?"

"Sounds like someone's crying, baby!" Vanellope laughed as she opened the door and leaned against it, her hand still holding onto the knob. She smiled and said, "Hey there, Ralph."

"Hey, kid," Ralph said. The tiny little house had a sofa, a kitchen, a bathroom and a big bed hidden away in a tiny bedroom. Ralph looked quizzical as Vanellope skipped over to him. "Wait, doesn't the qualifying race start soon?" he asked curiously.

"Eh," Vanellope shrugged, jumping roughly on the couch that he was sitting on. She shifted comfortably and said, "I've got time."

"'Cause if you don't get there-"

"Are you worrying, Ralph? Really? I thought we'd gone past that," Vanellope grinned.

"Well, all right," Ralph said. He looked and saw she had something in her hand. "Hey, what's that?"

"Guess," Vanellope said quickly, hiding it instantly behind her back.

"I dunno-"

"GUESS!" Vanellope gave him a cute smile. _"Please?"_

"Okay," Ralph sighed. He straightened and said, "Is it a lollipop?"

"Nooooooooooppppppppppppppeee eeeeeeee," Vanellope said.

"Is it a peppermint?"

"Don't be silly."

"Is it a button?"

"Now you're just getting ridiculous," Vanellope said, shaking her head as she brought out the drawing. Holding it out with both hands, she said, "Here, it's for you."

Ralph looked surprised but gently took the drawing with both hands, looking it at in amazement. On the white piece of paper was him and Vanellope. He was on the right and she was on the left and his right hand was holding her left. Vanellope was looking up at him admiringly, and he was wearing the medal she had made for him. He himself was looking very happy.

"See, I made a nice sun up there. That's a nice sun!" Vanellope said, punctuating the corner of the paper where the sun was with her finger at each word. "And-and I made sure that there was grass, and look! I made your hands the right size!"

"Wow," Ralph said quietly. He looked to her. "You made this for me?"

"Nah, I decided to make it, show you it, and then take it back," Vanellope said with a smile. "But really, Ralph, I DID make it for you. You know, 'cause we're friends and stuff."

"Thanks, Vanellope. This means a lot," Ralph said, and IT did to him. People hardly ever made him stuff (there was Mary with the occasional cake and Felix helped fix things but that was it) or even tried to be friendly, and Vanellope was just being so natural about giving him stuff and being his friend.

"Well, good, 'cause it took me a long time to make it," Vanellope said. But she leaned and said, "Thanks for liking it."

Ralph smiled, and Vanellope jumped so that she was standing on the sofa, and she said, "Well, I gotta go win and stuff." She smiled and said, "Bye, Ralph."

"See ya, Vanellope," Ralph said as she raced to the door. She stopped at the door, saluted him, and then darted out to her cart.

Getting in and starting up the engine, she hurried across the rails, ready to win a race, and then make one more drawing before the arcade opened up once more.

**THEIR FRIENDSHIP. I - just, I'm just having a lot of feelings about this and other stuff tonight. It's depressing, my feelings. BUT ANYWAY, I hope you all liked this, and THANK YOU FOR READING.**


End file.
